Can't Take My Eyes Off of You
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: High School AU Joker/Scarecrow After a major fight with Jonathan Jack Joker sings over the pa to Jonathan. Based off the scene from ten things i hate about you. one shot complete rated T for minor language


Can't Take my Eyes Off of You

Fandom: batman begins/ dark knight

Pairing: Jonathan Crane/Joker

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the batman franchise or the characters or the scenes from ten things I hate about you this story is based on.

* * *

"Jack go away!" Jonathan yelled while storming down the hallway away from his boyfriend.

"Johnny wait! I can explain!" Jack said following Jonathan.

"I don't want to hear it! I knew it was a mistake going out with you! As soon as some stupid blonde cheerleader shows interest in you, you completely forget about me!" Jonathan yells.

"You don't understand. If you let me explain-"

"Explain what? I saw you Jack! I fucking saw you making out with Harleen. What else is there to explain?" Jonathan retorted while slamming the door to his locker shut and storming away.

"But I…" Jack sputtered.

* * *

"Dude, what did you do?" Edward asked sitting down next to Jack on the bleachers at break.

"He saw Harleen kiss me," Jack replied.

"He does know you're gay right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but you know how Jonathan is. He has self confidence issues and is under the illusion that he isn't good enough for me," Jack responded.

"No offense but I always thought that he was too good for you." Edward informed him.

"Thanks," Jack replied sarcastically.

"So how are you going to make it up to him?"

"I don't know."

"Well he's really mad so you'll have to do something pretty big."

"I've got it! Meet me at my locker right before sixth period, "Jack said before running off.

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Edward complained while they broke into the principal's office.

"All you're doing is keeping watch if anyone gets in trouble it will be me," Jack replied while picking the lock.

"Do you even know what class he's in right now?" Edward asked.

"P.E." Jack replied instantly, "We're in."

* * *

Jonathan heard a voice beginning to sing over the pa system. He stopped running for a second but figured it was just a prank pulled by one of the students and continued running down the track. The teacher called the class over and had them start shooting goals while the voice got louder.

"You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you," the voice sang.

The girls started giggling when they could see who the singer was. Jonathan followed where they were looking and saw Jack moving around the announcement booth at the top of the bleachers, "You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."

Jack pointed as Jonathan just as the band appeared on the field and began to play. The song picked up and Jack began to dance across the bleachers. "I love you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say: OK. Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby..."

The girl's were giggling and Jonathan couldn't help but smile and laugh himself at this. The school's security caught up with Jack and began to drag him away, but not before Jack broke away and began to dance again. Security chased him across the bleachers while he teased them and slapped them before running right out of their grasp, while the girls and Jonathan cheered on from the field.

* * *

When Jack got out of detention an hour later he saw Jonathan leaning on the lockers opposite of the door to the detention room. Jonathan walked over to him and kissed him. "So you heard?" Jack asked after they broke apart.

"Heard? The whole school could hear it plus I saw your whole performance from my P.E. class," Jonathan said before kissing him again.

"Get a room, love birds," said a guy coming out of detention while shoving the two out of the way.

"So you forgive me?" Jack asked once the two were outside of the school.

"Of course I forgive you," Jonathan said before kissing Jack for a third time.

"Maybe I should make you mad at me more often," Jack teased before getting slapped by Jonathan.

* * *

Here's a link to the scene this fic is based off of:

www. Youtube watch ?v=w6XGUhzfutc


End file.
